Para Sempre
by umara369
Summary: minha primeira fanfic, casais:Rob/Star, Rae/BB, Cyb/Abelha
1. A nova Titã

Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, por isso não liguem se estiver muito ruim.

Resumo: Uma nova heroína aparece e com ela vem muitos sentimentos para os nosso heróis que não podem ser ignorados!

Esta nova rapariga não é o que parece pois ela guarda muitos segredos, principalmente o segredo do seu passado.

* * *

Era um dia calmo na Torre T e todos estavam ocupados, Mutano jogava video game, Ravena lia, Cyborg cuidava do T car, Robin treinava e Estelar alimentava o Silkie.

BIM, BIM, BIM- Algo interrompeu o descanso dos titãs.

"Titãs problemas." - disse Robin.

"Quem?" - Mutano perguntou.

"Slade, vamos titãs!" - disse Robin furioso.

Quando ia a sair algo se mete no seu caminho, uma rapariga com longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes.

"Bem, Robin... bem como vou dizer isto... - Estelar tentava explicar.

"O que a Estelar quer dizer é que você devia ficar aqui." - interrompeu Ravena.

"O quê?" – perguntou Robin confuso.

"Bem é que sempre que Slade aparece, você perde a cabeça." - disse Estelar.

"Bem... Isso não volta a acontecer." - Robin dizia.

" Esperamos bem." - dizia Ravena e Estelar ao mesmo tempo.

"OK, vamos titãs." - Robin dizia mais uma vez.

Quando chegaram a cidade já estava destruída. (NA: eles perderam muito tempo a conversar :P)

"Sejam bem vindos Titãs."-Slade saudava-os.

"Então Slade vai se render a bem ou a mal." - Cyborg perguntava a rir-se.

"Não pensem que desta vez será fácil." – Mal acabou de falar Slade carregou num botão e os titãs caíram no chão com dores de ouvidos.

"Tenho que o destruir." – pensava Robin.

De repente as dores pararam e os titãs rapidamente se levantaram.

Slade estava enrolado numa trepadeira que parecia muito resistente.

O controlo que controlava as dores de ouvidos estava no chão destruído.

De repente do meio das sombras saiu uma figura estranha. Ela tinha cabelos loiros lisos, olhos cobertos por uma mascara preta com destaques de cores perto dos olhos, usava um top as cores e uns calções da mesma cor , botas ate aos joelhos as cores também.( NA: Eu sei, esta parte ficou ruim.)

De repente na raiz da trepadeira nasceu fogo que sobia rapidamente pela planta. Os titãs repararam que a energia vinha daquela rapariga.

"Por favor, Pare" – pediu Estelar.

A menina parou e os titãs prenderam o Slade. Robin chegou – se à beira da rapariga.

"Quem és tu, de onde és e porquê que nos ajudas – te?" – Perguntou Robin desconfiado.

"Isto é o quê? A esquadra da policia?" – Perguntou a rapariga. Todos os titãs caíram na gargalhada menos Robin que a olhava num tom serio.

"Não me respondeste" - Continuou Robin.

"Calma Robin, ela nos ajudou" – Cyborg falava.

"Bem, só para te acalmar, eu sou Super Rainbow, venho de Gotham City e vos ajudei porque vocês precisavam de ajuda" – respondeu SR a piscar o olho para Cyborg. (NA: A partir daqui sempre que ela falar eu meto SR – Super Rainbow)

"Uau" – disseram todos.

"Vieste Gotham City?" – perguntou Robin.

"Sim e sim eu conheço o teu tutor ou devo dizer ex – tutor?" – Respondia e perguntava SR

"EX – TUTOR" – berrava Robin – "E como sabes que eu ia perguntar isso?"

SR apenas lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

"Que historia é essa de tutor?" perguntava Mutano.

"UPS" – suspirou SR – "Pensava que eles sabiam Robin"

"É eles não sabem" – suspirava Robin ele sabia que tinha de explicar agora – "Espera aí como sabes o meu nome?"

"Bem, não, não foi o teu ex – tutor que me disse" – dizia SR .

"Então?" – perguntavam todos.

"Bem, eu simplesmente sei" – dizia SR

"Também sabes os nossos?" – perguntava Estelar.

"Claro, muito prazer Estelar, Cyborg, Mutano, Ravena e Robin" – todos ficaram de boca aberta.

"Bem quais são os teus poderes?" – Perguntava Ravena.

"Eu controlo TUDO" – Sorria SR.

"TUDO?" – Todos ficaram surpreendidos.

Ela sorria. Eles estavam completamente admirados.

"Você tem sitio para ficar?" – perguntou Mutano completamente babado. Ela era linda.

"Ah, não eu acabei de chegar à cidade"

"Sério, você quer ficar com a gente?" – Cyborg juntava – se a Mutano.

"O quê?" – Robin queria mostrar que o líder ainda la estava, mas no fundo ele queria que ela ficas – se.

"Robin..." – Estelar foi interrompida.

"Não te preocupes Estelar eu aceito como o Robin aceita" – SR riu

"Como?" – Robin estava confuso.

"Ok eu explico, eu consigo ler os vossos pensamentos, até mesmo aqueles que não querem lembrar."

"UAU, mas não faças isso, há coisas que nós não queremos que saibam.." – pediu Robin

"Ok, eu vou tentar"

"Ok, aqui tens" – Robin entrega – lhe o comunicador – "Bem vinda as titãs".

"Obrigada, não és nada como ele disse."

"Ele gosta de exagerar." – riram os dois.

"ELE? QUEM?" – perguntava todos os titãs.

"O meu ex – tutor" .

"E também podemos saber dessa história?" – Perguntou Ravena.

"Eu explico – vos tudo na torre" .

"OK" – E foram a caminho da torre menos SR.

"Você não vem?" – perguntou Mutano.

"Eu tenho que ir buscar as minhas coisas primeiro, já vou lá ter." – Sorria SR.

"E sabes onde fica?" Cyborg perguntou também.

"Acho que uma torre em forma de T no meio de uma ilha, não engana ninguém." – SR respondia apontando para a Torre T

"Ahh, bem inteligente." – Robin elogiava a nova titã.

"Obrigada, mas era fácil de descobrir!" – SR sorria.

Já na torre eles esperavam a nova integrante do grupo, depois de muito esperar ela aparece no meio da sala assustando todos.

"Podias avisar primeiro." – Ravena dizia depois que se recompôs do susto.

"Como, antes de sair mandava correio a avisar que estava a caminho?" – SR perguntava, e todos os titãs começaram a rir – se, nem a Ravena resistiu riu – se um pouco.

"Vem, vou mostrar o teu quarto." – Estelar mostrou o caminho até o quarto ela seguiu – a.

"Ainda não o decoramos mas amanhã fazemos isso." – Estelar sorria.

"Nem pensar eu faço isso, não quero dar trabalho." – Mal SR acabou de falar apareceram as letras Super Rainbow na porta.

Depois a porta abriu – se e o quarto estava todo decorado magicamente. Tinha uma cama no meio cobertores e travesseiro azuis com um arco íris, ao lado um tapete branco, na parede a frente da cama tinha uma TV grande, e as paredes eram azuis com um arco íris.

"Pronto!" – SR sorria.

"UAU, incrível." – Estelar elogiava o quarto

"Obrigada." – Respondia SR

* * *

Primeiro capitulo da Primeira Fanfic postado.

Espero que gostem, se tiver erros digam para eu corrigir no próximo capitulo.

Digam se esta boa ou não, para eu poder mudar.

Adeus ;)


	2. Uma pequena revelação

Estelar saiu e deixou SR arrumar as coisas.

Passado um pouco ela aparece na sala e Mutano estava tentar recuperar o seu cortador de unha que Ravena tinha roubado, Estelar falava com Robin sobre tradições terráqueas e Cyborg falava com abelha na tela sobre a segurança na torre da costa leste.

Ela sorriu.

"Tenho muita coisa a fazer aqui!" – Pensou alto SR, todos olharam para ela.

"O quê?" – Todos estavam confusos.

"Hum?" – SR pensava – "Ah, nada, nada."

"Tens a certeza, sei que tens segredos mas se tem haver connosco não mintas." – Ravena estava desconfiada.

"Não é nada.".

"Quem é essa?" – Abelha interrompeu com o resto da costa leste, todos se lembraram que não estavam sozinhos.

"Ah, esta é a nova titã da costa oeste, Super Rainbow" – Robin a apresentava.

"Muito prazer, um conselho tenham cuidado com que pensam" – SR alertava

De repente aparece um borrão branco e vermelho na torre.

"El placer, somos más y menos."

"Placer, más y menos." - SR passava a falar espanhol.

"Sabes falar espanhol?" – Mutano perguntava.

"Oh, sim, eu sei falar todas as línguas terráqueas e todas as línguas universais."

"Sabes falar tamariano?" – Estelar sorria.

"Sim."

"Todas as línguas?" – Aquaman parecia interessado.

"Aff, sim, sei Kriptoniano, Tamariano, Glodariano, bla bla bla."

"Kriptoniano?" – Starfire perguntava.

"Sim, era a língua falada em Kripton, o planeta do super homem."

"A língua falada em Kripton?" – Cyborg percebeu o tempo em que ela falava.

"Em que mundo vocês vivem?" – SR estava cansada de tantas perguntas – " Sim língua falada, pois Kripton já não existe."

"Ah, ok nos paramos de fazer perguntas." – Robin respondia.

"Pois mas quem devia de fazer perguntas somos nós." – uma voz interrompeu.

"Batman?" – Más y menos perguntaram.

"Por favor, más y menos podem voltar." – Más y menos desapareceram.

"E a tela!" – A tela desligou – se.

"Finalmente encontramos – te!" – Super Homem apareceu – "Posso saber porque falavam de Kripton?"

"Informações, simples!" – Notava – se raiva na voz de SR.

"Liga da Justiça, em que podemos ser úteis?" – Robin tentava acalmar o ambiente.

"Em nada Robin, só viemos conversar com uma pessoa!" – Batman nao tirava os olhos de SR – "Posso saber o que fazes por aqui?"

"Não, Porquê?"

"Engraçadinha, agora a serio, nos te dissemos que nao te queríamos aqui!"

"Não, vocês disseram que nao me queriam em Gotham City!"

"Nisto ela tem razão batman." – diana aparece.

"Mas mesmo assim ela é perigosa, nos sentimos."

"Oh, sim, eu sou perigosa, ASSIM COMO RAVENA MAS MESMO ASSIM ELA É UMA HEROÍNA, PORQUÊ QUE EU NÃO POSSO SER?" - SR alterava – se.

"Bela comparação, mas ela controla as suas emoções." – SR começava a flutuar e a sua mascara estava vermelha.

"ESTAS A DIZER QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO CONTROLAR AS MINHAS EMOÇÕES?" – Batman nem respondeu só levantou uma sobrancelha.

SR voltou a pousar no chão a sua mascara tinha voltado a ficar branca, mas ela tirou, todos ficaram admirados, ela tinha olhos azuis, um azul brilhante, Mutano e Cyborg estavam babados por que sem mascara ela era muito mais bonita.

"Agora olha – me nos olhos e diz – me que eu sou perigosa!" – Disse SR para batman.

"Bem, parece que controlas as tuas emoções, dou – te UMA OPORTUNIDADE, tens um mês para nos provar que és uma heroína!"

"Com certeza!"

"Robin estas encarregado dela, até mais." – Todos da liga da justiça desapareceram.

"Eu, ei calma, podem – me explicar o que se passa?" – Robin estava confuso.

Todos queriam saber o que tinha acontecido mas SR já tinha desaparecido.

"Titãs, vamos procura – la, Starfire Ravena procurem pelo ar, Cyborg Mutano procurem em terra, eu procuro aqui!"

"Não é preciso tanto trabalho, ela esta no quarto" – Ravena dirigia – se para o quarto de SR, Robin estava de boca aberta.

"Posso" – Ravena batia a porta.

"Se quiseres, mas por favor nao faças muitas perguntas."

Ravena entrou e viu que SR estava a flutuar como se estivesse a meditar.

"Posso só saber porque que eles te acham perigosa." – SR abria os olhos e uma lagrima escorreu – lhe pela cara.

"Bem e uma longa historia."

"Tenho tempo." Ravena sorriu, SR apercebeu – se que Ravena só queria ajudar, Ravena sentou – se na frente de SR.

"Bem tudo começou quando eu cheguei a Ghotam City, era uma noite fria, e ouvi alguém a pedir ajuda, fui ate la e tinha um homem a atacar uma pessoa, vesti o meu fato, eu estava com roupas civis nessa altura, venci sem dificuldade nenhuma, depois disso aparece um grupo, a liga da justiça, eles levam me para um laboratório para que me possam estudar, para saber se eu sou do bem ou do mau, eu nao quis, e eles aperceberam – se logo que eu era perigosa, depois apareceu um homem, eu nao sei quem era, que disse que sentia uma aura maligna dentro de mim, então a liga da justiça expulsou – me de Gotham city e disse que se eu volta – se haveria problemas."

"Uau, longa historia, mas nao entendo porque tanto drama."

"O meu sonho é ser uma heroína e com a liga da justiça contra mim, torna – se um bocado complicado."

"Ah, realmente, olha tu nao foste a única excluída pela parte da liga da justiça."

"Eu sei dessa historia, tu tentas te te aproximar da liga mas eles recusaram – te porque sentiram a tua herança demoníaca."

"Como, aff, nao contes a ninguém essa historia!"

"Ok, então também nunca contes a ninguém a minha!" SR e Ravena sorriram e saíram do quarto.

"Então o que se passou aqui?" Robin perguntou e os outros aproximaram – se.

"Ah, nao foi nada"

"Verdade?" – Robin insistiu.

"Não é nada" – Ravena mostrava – se furiosa, todos recuaram, Ravena puxou SR para o sofá – "Deixem a rapariga em paz."

* * *

2 capitulo postado.

Peço desculpa pela demora.


End file.
